A Flame
by Water-Arrow
Summary: What if Dr. Van Helsing didn’t come that night when Jonathan Harker stayed outside of Lucy’s grave? Based on the 1995 movie Dracula: Dead and Loving It. JohnLucy


**A Flame by ****Water-Arrow**

**Summary:** What if Dr. Van Helsing didn't come that night when Jonathan Harker stayed outside of Lucy's grave? Based on the 1995 movie Dracula: Dead and Loving It. John/Lucy

**A/n:** I got the idea after watching the scene when I saw it on the WB tonight (10/09/04). It probably won't be as funny as the movie. Not really funny at all really, unless you think a small line is funny, lol.

This is my first story under this name, I hope you like it. This is also a one-shot. I doubt I'll add more to this fic. But I really want to finish it, so I might do another chapter or maybe a sequel.

I really hope someone would make a Lucy/John fic; it would be sooo polite of you. Also if you know of one, tell me in your review!

**Rating:** PG-13 ( slight sex) _Tell me if I should change this to R!_

* * *

"Lucy!" Cried John as he being touched in places he never knew felt so vast, he moaned when she started to suck his neck, she of course didn't bite him but it was getting harder too. The blood she had from that grave watcher made her feels so immensely horny towards John. He too couldn't resist this new feeling that had only come to him while he slept at night dreaming of her.

After a few moments of kissing, Lucy couldn't take it anymore; she dragged him to his room. Luckily for her, no one noticed them; they were too focused on finding out who was the vampire who created her.

When they entered his room he closed and locked the door, Lucy then led him right to the bed, without a word, and began removing his clothes, his black suit gone in a swift few minutes. John then took of her white funeral dress fell to the floor with little effort. Lucy's snowy skin shined in the darkness.

Her breasts seemed to fill with desire, a sensation she thought she would never feel again because she was dead. John began kissing her; covering her skin with his mouth as though he was painting her flesh with his tongue.

His body was hot against her. She could feel his erection pulsing against her thigh. He pulled her down on the bed; her body on top of his. He entered her, they moaned in lust and love that had been waiting since they had first met, they began to move together in rhythm, slowly and gentle. Though she was a vampire, she was still a virgin, and so was he, they didn't know what to do, but their love and lust for each other had driven them here and directing each move.  
  
It was as though they were being filled with fire. Tears began to burn their way down her cheeks. It seemed to be hours of making love to each other, which was quite right. He reached up to stoke her shinning dark brownish black hair.

He began saying her name over and over, and then he released himself inside her. It was at that moment that she couldn't take it anymore; she had to feed off him, and of course make him her joined spouse forever.

She started to suck on his neck again, this time after a few licks and kisses, she bite him. He yelped and was about to try to stop her, but he suddenly became weaker and weaker until he fell unconscious. She stopped biting and slid next to him, she licked away the blood and then fell into a light sleep as it was daytime. She would continue the next night or whenever she gets the chance.

A few hours later, John woke up. 'Scary dream that was, yet exciting at the same time!' He thought to himself not even realizing that it wasn't a dream.

Lucy feeling that he was awake; she gently rose to sit up and gently pulled his body to her. John closed his eyes for a second as he was pulled towards her, he then jerked up to stand up, and he grabbed the sheet and covered his private parts as he realized he was naked.

Lucy, because John had pulled the sheet over him, had become completely naked in front of him. She smiled at him and licked her lips. "Morning love,"

"_Lucy?"_ John whispered hoarsely. He stared at her body; she winked at him when he lifted his eyes to hers. He looked away quickly.

"Of course, love. Who else would it be?" She stood up so she was standing right in front of him; he stared at her: looked her up and down, blushed deep red, and finally looked down (trying not to stare at Lucy's body). "Oh what's the matter John? You didn't have a problem last night."

"I was _half_ drunk last night!" That was a complete lie, he hadn't drunk a thing last night except for a cup of tea a few hours before Lucy had come to him.

"Your do know your lying to a vampire right? I tasted your blood last night; no ounce of wine was in your blood." Lucy smirked at John who frowned.

"You _bite_ me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course, I couldn't help it, I didn't make you one." John sighed relieved, Lucy smirked. "**Yet,**" John looked straight at her with fear.

"You wouldn't, would you?" asked John in fear and uncertainly.

"It'll make us to be together; of course I would, unless you still want to marry my sister after what we did." Lucy gazed at him knowingly, she knew he would cave. He would never forgive himself, but he couldn't face them especially Lucy's father or sister, Nina.

Suddenly there was banging on his door and then, "John! Lucy is gone! Come quickly! Dr. Van Helsing would like to talk to you!" called Professor Seward.

"I'll be right there!" yelled John, with sweat on his forehead.

When Lucy was sure her father was gone, she walked to John and held her hand on his cheek for a second. "What will it be John?" She turned around and grabbed her hair and pulled it on herself. "I'll be back tonight, make sure you **don't** tell **_anyone_** that I'm coming." After pulling on the sheet from the bed, she came up to John again and kissed him gently on his mouth, then covered herself and ran out the balcony and ran for the garden house, steam coming from her from the sun.

**The End... MAYBE!**

**I'll repeat this:** **This is also a one-shot. I doubt I'll add more to this fic. But I _really_ want to finish it, so I _might_ do another chapter or _maybe_ a sequel.**


End file.
